


Max and Jace's Spy Mission

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brothers, Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Malec, POV Outsider, Spying, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: When Max sees Alec sneaking out of the Institute one night, the logical thing for him to do is to find Jace and follow him...
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood & Jace Wayland
Series: Outsider POV [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 10
Kudos: 283





	Max and Jace's Spy Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random idea I had a few days ago, I hope you like it!

"Where's Alec going?" Jace looked up from where he was doing sword forms in the Institute's training room to see Max standing in the doorway, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" Jace asked, abandoning his form to go put the sword back on the rack

"I went to his room to ask him about something and I saw him climbing out of the window. He didn't notice me, all I saw was his foot going through the window,"

"Did he have his gear on?"

"No, and his bow was still leaning against the wall," Max said, the confusion evident in his tone. He was used to Jace and Izzy sneaking out of the Institute to go to parties and other places, but Alec had never snuck out before.

"That's weird," Jace agreed

"So you don't know where he's going?"

"Not a clue, but I think we are going to find out," Jace said, a glint in his eyes, "How do you feel about spying on our big brother?"

"Yeah!" Max agreed, he seemed to idolise Jace and would agree with most things he suggested. But this time he wasn't doing it because of Jace, he was genuinely curious about what Alec was doing. Something most people didn't know about Max was that while he looked up to Jace for his fighting skills and charm, Alec was the person he trusted the most. Also, no one knew that Max had been training with the bow lately because he had seen his big brother hitting bullseyes on the training room targets and wanted to be able to do the same one day. Jace might have been Max's idol, but Alec was his role model.

Jace and Max made their way into the Institute's foyer, keeping as quite as they could so as not to alert Maryse and Robert to their leaving. Once the heavy doors of the Institute closed behind them the looked around, trying to decide which way they should go.

"Did you see which way he went?" asked Jace

"No, we could try tracking him though," Max suggested

"But we don't have any of his stuff," Jace sighed, "We'd have to go back inside and get something,"

"Actually, I have this," Max reached into his pocket, past the toy solider he had gotten from Jace, and grabbed Alec's finger tab.

"Why do you have that? Alec was looking for it everywhere this afternoon," Jace tilted his head in confusion, Alec always kept his archery gear together, there was no way he would have lost it.

"I kind of took it," Max said sheepishly

"Why?"

"I'm trying to learn archery and I couldn't find one in the weapons room," Max admitted

"You could have just asked him you know, it would have saved me from having to look for it with him. You know how pedantic he is with his stuff," Jace sighed, remembering the afternoon that he had spent trying to help Alec find it. You would think that the Institute would have some spares, but Alec's was the only one they had.

"Sorry," Max didn't look sorry at all, "But hey, if I hadn't have taken it then we wouldn't have had a way to track him,"

"I hate to say this, but, you're right. Just give it back to him tomorrow, okay? Ask him to get your own, there is no way his fits you," Max smiled and held out the finger tab for Jace to track. After drawing the rune on his hand and standing still for a moment, Jace frowned. "I know where he's going,"

"Where?"

"Taki's,"

"But he never goes there without us," Max pouted

"Looks like we have some investigating to do," Jace agreed, "But first we should glamour ourselves so he won't recognise us,"

"Yeah!" Jace quickly applied the glamour to himself. Because Max was too young to bear runes, he just borrowed Jace's hoodie and pulled it low over his face. Once the two were sufficiently disguised, they raced each other to Taki's.

"No fair! Alec always let's me win!" Max puffed as Jace bet him to the café

"Too bad, so sad," Jace laughed, "But speaking of our dear brother, do you see him anywhere?"

"There," Max pointed through the window to where Alec was sitting at a table, occasionally glancing up at the door like he was waiting for someone.

"Should we go inside?" Jace asked

"Yeah! Then we can keep a closer eye on him," Max nodded

The two walked into Taki's, Alec looked up at the sound of the door opening but because of their glamour and disguise, he didn't recognise them. Alec looked disappointed that they weren't whoever he was waiting for. Max and Jace chose a table near Alec's, close enough that they would be able to hear any conversation but far enough away that Alec wouldn't be able to hear them whispering to each other.

"Who do you think he's waiting for?" Max whispered to Jace once they were sitting down

"Not sure," Jace shrugged, "Maybe he's on a date,"

"Alec, on a date?" Max sounded bewildered

"I'll bet you ten dollars that he is," Jace replied, "He's wearing a shirt without holes in it,"

"Jace, I don't have ten dollars," Max said

"One dollar then,"

"Fine, that I have," as soon as Max agreed to the bet, the door of the café opened again and a tall, very sparkly, man came in. Alec's face lit up when he saw him and the man walked over and sat down at Alec's table.

"Hi Magnus," Alec said

"Alexander, I missed you," Magnus replied, giving Alec a big smile

"Hang on, isn't that Magnus Bane? The High Warlock of Brooklyn?" Max whispered to Jace who nodded in response. Jace had a Cheshire-like grin on his face, knowing that Max was going to be short of a dollar very soon.

The two spies turned back to keep listening, but Kaelie had come over to take their orders. Thankfully, Jace had some money on him and bought a coffee for himself and a lemonade for Max.

"Are you really drinking coffee now?" Max wrinkled his nose in disgust

"Yes," Jace replied simply, before focusing his attention back onto his Parabatai. Magnus and Alec were deep in conversation over their meal, at some point Magnus had reached over the table and clasped Alec's hand in his. Alec didn't seem to mind all that much and was eating one handed while they talked.

"Here," Max handed Jace one dollar, "You were right, this is a date,"

Jace gave Max the dollar back, "Keep it, I already had my suspicions. It wasn't a fair bet, plus we really shouldn't bet on Alec's love life,"

Max shrugged and put the money back in his pocket, "Are we done spying? I'm sick of seeing them make moony eyes at each other. It's sickeningly sweet,"

"Yeah, I think we're done here. There's only so much sweetness I can handle too, and we are way over that quota," Jace and Max stood up and left the restaurant. Despite all of their joking about it being too sweet to handle, it really was a nice change to see Alec happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please give me some feedback! As always, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have too!). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
